1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cabinetry furniture. More specifically, it relates to cabinets of the type that are used to furnish a home or an office for containing various items. Still more specifically it relates to individual air circulating fans for use in a furnished interior.
Prior Art
It is well known that in many attractively decorated home and office interiors provided with air circulating equipment, ceiling fans are popularly being used. They give an ornamental charm as well as use. However, they do not suit all decors, and some persons object to draft therefrom when below them. This situation is objectionable and is therefore in need of an improvement.